Appericiation
by puzzlemistress
Summary: Out of everybody on the team, heck even in the world that appreciates Kaldur the most is Roy. Roy comes to surprise Kaldur on day at the cave to find him in the medical bay. This is how he reacts. KOY slash.


As Roy walked into the cave he looked to see the team sitting on the couch. He doesn't see Kaldur though.

"Where's Kaldur?" Roy asked worriedly.

"Medical bay." Wally said.

"What!?" Roy asked with a shout.

"He's fine. He just got cut a little. Relax. He'll be fine." Artemis said to calm Roy down.

Roy ran to the medical bay. He saw Kaldur laying in one of the medical bay beds. He looked worse than the last time he stopped by Roy's place. Kaldur looked tired, hungry, and sick. He rushed to the bed as the team piled in the room.

"What happened to you?" Roy asked as Kaldur looked up at him.

"Savage threw a knife at Robin but I pushed him out of the way. I did not even feel the cut at first." Kaldur explained tiredly.

"Are you fucking serious?! Let me see it!" Roy ordered.

Kaldur moved the sheet to see a bloody bandage covering his upper torso. Roy placed his hand over it making Kaldur wince.

"Sorry precious." Roy muttered to him as he turned to glare at the team.

"How the hell did you let this happen!? He always saves everybody else asses but you can't take a fucking bullet for him! Last time it was him being stuck in a damn cave for hours because you _"accidentally" _took off without him then he gets locked in a cage with knifes were being thrown at him and now this shit! You will get him killed and watch it happen!" Roy yelled at them.

Kaldur had his head down trying not to cry. He heard all of this before. The team is the only thing that they have ever fought about.

"Dude it's not our," Wally tried to say as he stepped to him.

"Shut up!" Roy shouted at him. "When was the last time you have ever thanked him for anything! When was the last time you took a bullet for him! Do you even care what happens to him!? Do you?!" Roy continued shouting at them.

He took a deep breath and started to calm down. He sat down next to Kaldur and saw a new bloody stain near his upper thigh. He pulled the sheets to see Kaldur's thigh bleeding along with his arm. He sewed that up a week ago. He took the gaze next to him and slowly wrapped the arm up. He placed a temporally bandage on his thigh. Kaldur looked up slowly to see what he was doing. He eyes were red, his cheeks were bruised and puffy with spots of blood and tear stains covered his face. Roy handed him a tissue and kissed his forehead.

"Come with me for the week. Please. Get away from them for a week. Please." Roy begged to him as he kisses his wet cheek.

Kaldur gave up crying softly and started to cry a little louder. Not from pain, because he knew that Roy was right.

"I can not leave them." Kaldur whispered to Roy softly.

"Kaldur please. I can't lose you. Please. They will let you die. I need you ok. Please. Just one week. Please." Roy begged him as he tried to hold his own tears.

Roy kissed Kaldur slowly as his tears made Kaldur's cheek more damp. He wiped his tears than Kaldur's. Kaldur was so tired and hungry. He knew that Roy would take care of him. He leaned back on the bed and nodded slowly.

"Ok." Kaldur said as he reached for Roy.

"Thank you." Roy whispered in Kaldur's hair as he hugged him loosely.

He helped Kaldur out of bed and into some loose clothes. He pushed past the Team and walked Kaldur to his place.

When the lovers arrived to Roy's place, Kaldur's body relaxed. He loved being in his apartment. It's so comfortable and relaxing. Roy place Kaldur on the couch and went into the kitchen. He called Kaldur's favorite Chinese shop for something to eat. He ordered the food then made Kaldur some tea.

"Honey or sugar for the tea?" Roy asked him.

"Honey please." Kaldur said with a yawn.

Roy smiled as he made the tea. He put some pain killers in the tea since Kaldur was still in pain. He took him the tea to see him half asleep.

"Sit up sweetie." Roy whispered to him.

Kaldur sat up slowly as Roy sat behind him and handed him his tea.

"Thank you." Kaldur whispered as he took a sip of the tea.

Kaldur couldn't taste the medicine in the tea but he knew it was in it. Roy rubbed his sides slowly and kissed Kaldur's head, shoulder, and neck lovingly. 30 minutes later the someone knocked at the door and Roy had to get up.

"Come on baby. Sit up really fast." Roy whispered in his ear as he patted softly his stomach.

With a tired groan Kaldur sat up and leaned back on the couch. Roy paid the man (with a surprisingly good tip) and laid it out in the table. He got Kaldur's food and a spork and sat in his spot on the couch. Kaldur instantly leaned on Roy's chest. Roy took some rice on the spork and brought it to Kaldur's lips. Kaldur took a small bites as Roy fed him. As he fed his tired love he rubbed his stomach soothingly. Soon the bites turned bigger. After about 17 minutes, the rice was gone. Roy reached for the chicken and fed it to Kaldur. He laughed as Kaldur literally took the spork in Roy's hand and put it in his mouth. When the chicken was finished Roy patted Kaldur's stomach and moved to the kitchen when Kaldur sat up. Kaldur's eyes were closed and all he heard was feet quickly moving, spoons clanging together, and doors being shut. He opened his eyes to see Roy with a bowl of whip cream with chocolate syrup drizzled on top. Roy held the spoon of cream, chocolate and strawberries to Kaldur's lips. Kaldur couldn't resist as he took a huge bite. In 10 minutes all the food was gone. Roy left to go back to the kitchen and put the dishes in the dishwasher. He went to the bathroom and drew a bath. As the water began to fill the tub he went to get Kaldur. He smiled when Kaldur eyes were drooping. Kaldur smiled to him tiredly as he tried to keep his eyes open.

"Roy I'm tired." Kaldur whispered as he sat up slightly.

"I know baby. Come here." Roy said as walked to the bed and opened his arms.

Roy placed his arm under his legs and around his back and lifted him up slowly. Kaldur wrapped his arms around his neck and buried his face in Roy's chest. Roy carried him to the bathroom and placed his on the sink. He turned the water off and poured bath salt in the warm water. He slowly took off Kaldur clothes. He lingers his hands on and Kaldur's sensitive hips. Kaldur moaned softly at the touch. He placed Kaldur on the ground and walked him to the bath. He moaned softly as the warm water surrounded him. Roy stripped down and sat behind him. Roy rubbed his shoulders firmly. When his shoulders were loose he moved to his back. Kaldur groaned loudly in pain as his back arched.

"Sorry." Roy whispered repeatedly as he rubbed the kinks out.

"No, it felt good." Kaldur muttered.

Roy dug his knuckles into Kaldur's back. The constant popping sound sounded like popcorn in the microwave. Each pop made Kaldur moan and groan louder than the last. Finally Roy dug his fingers in the center of Kaldur's back. It was so much pent-up muscle you could feel a bump. He pushed down on it with his thumbs and Kaldur screamed.

"Ah!" Kaldur screamed in pain as he arched his back away from Roy.

"I'm sorry. Your ok. Sh. Calm down." Rot soothed to Kaldur as he laid him back on his chest.

"I am sorry. I was thrown at a steel wall last Thursday. I could never get that crick out of my back." Kaldur said with a tired look in his eyes.

"Almost done babe. Then you go to bed." Roy said as he picked up a washcloth from the stool next to him.

He dipped the cloth in the water and began to wash Kaldur's tired aching body.

"You did great babe. I bet you saved a lot of people these past few weeks. You kicked some ass baby. I saw you on TV." Roy coed to Kaldur as he wiped away the dried blood on his chest.

Kaldur moaned softly as he leaned heavily on Roy's chest. After Roy washed him clean off blood he got out first before Kaldur. He helped him out of the tub and sat him on the toilet seat. He dried off Kaldur gently, not wanting to hurt him anymore than he already was. He took the first aid kit and stitch up Kaldur again. Kaldur was too tired to even flinch. Roy stitch up Kaldur's chest then put the kit away. He wrapped Kaldur in one of his robes and walked him back to their room. Roy got Kaldur in his short and tee-shirt before he tucked Kaldur in bed. Roy got in his pj's and curled next to him.

"Sweet dreams fish stick. Love you." Roy said sweetly to Kaldur with a light kiss.

"Goodnight Roy. I love you too. Thank you." Kaldur whispered as sleep took over his tired mind


End file.
